


The years go by and I still love you - Sparbossa AU

by SpottyFox129



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Favours, Gay, M/M, POTC - Freeform, Payback, Pirates, Revenge, Ship, Slash, Sparbossa, curseoftheblackpearl, leaving then returning, love and breakups, returninglove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpottyFox129/pseuds/SpottyFox129
Summary: Barbossa tries to win Jack's heart again, trying to make things right after the mutiny. Jack opens his heart only for meaningless sex, with the two unknowing how to love one another again, each time they meet one of them always leaves the other in their wake. Jack sees Barbossa as a selfish, dishonest man , cruel and cold hearted. Hector struggles to show the young lad that he is soft and isn't who he comes across as, he loves Jack and wouldn't hurt him, unfortunately whenever Hector tries to show him it always come across wrong as if he was heartless, he tries to convince Jack that he is kinder.PG13mild sexual content.





	The years go by and I still love you - Sparbossa AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT a fanfic, this is a role play we did on Instagram then I just moved it on here. There is a few typos in there that I am aware of but I'm too lazy to go through and fix all of them hehe. Anyways we hope you guys enjoy!

Jack: Gold jewelry wrapped around him, a loose crown on his head as well as three gold necklaces around his neck, he stood by a chest staring face to face with his first mate. A frown covered his face, he waved around a small gold cup in his hand. "C'mon mate, me friends have ran away and your curse lifted. I'd say that's a fair payment considering I helped you, wouldn't you? So if you don't mind I'll just be on me way then.." Flashing the older pirate a smile.

Barbossa: smirking at the young pirate as he failed to gain his interest. Watching the cup he swung in his hand as his slow movements kept him listening. "Yer entering dangerous waters, Jaack. " he heaved with a grin "I won't be so kind to like ye walk away with me treasure" he gave a nod to one of the crew who took Jack by his arms "ye be comin with us to insure you won't take off with any of this fine gold" he took a daring step closer to the boy and gave him an intimidating stare.

Jack: Lowering his head gesturing a gentle bow, his gold teeth showing as his smile grew bigger, feeling intrigued by the older pirates words. "Am I?" He teased. To caught up in looking into Hector's eyes he didn't anticipate the pirates next move. Raising his arms and glaring back at the other pirate giving him a stern growl. Looking to his first mate and giving a frown as he easily tossed the cup by barbossa's feet. "I could just take it off if that's what you'd like luv.." Snarled the captain, standing straight once the older pirate stepped a little too close to Jack. Just like old times, he thought with a pleasing smile and a flick of his head.

Barbossa: watching his reaction as his crew stepped closer to Jack making him feel uncomfortable, but the older pirate didn't care. He flashed Jack a quick smile in return to his bow, he got a flashback of when Jack used to make those kind of gestures all the time for him, those were the good days. "Nay, that would be displeasing " he barked in a cheeky tone, paying no mind to the cup that got tossed at his feet. He looked deep into Jack's eyes as he let a chuckle pass through his lips as he reached his hand towards Jack and firmly pulled the necklace off Jack's neck but made sure not to hurt him. "Ye be leavin this treasure behind. you wouldn't want to suffer the same fate as I endured " he whispered softly, almost like he cared.

Jack: Raising his hands higher above his head as the man behind him gripped his arms tighter and lingering closer behind the young pirate. His body twitched as his gaze drew around the crew who came closer towards him, raising his upper lip, looking into barbossa's cold blue eyes. Flashing the older pirate a guilty expression and lowering his head. "I'd thought it rather pleasing" whispered the pirate in a pouty state. He didn't flinch as the captain pulled the necklace from his neck but only a whimper, the back of his neck sting for a moment back that was the least of his concerns. "I would not be dragged into the pearl like some prisoner. The only way I'll board her is me crew accepting me as caption again and therefore I will refuse at any level if you are to take me and if you do I just might kill you, savvy?" He barked as he stepped closer to the older man, the pirate behind him grew lazy and lightened his grip which made it easy for Jack to trap his pistol and be free from the Man behind him, aiming it at his first mate's head, pulling his finger back on the trigger as he welcomed the fifty other crewmen aiming their weapons at Sparrow, his gaze never left Hectors. His hand shook as the older pirate starred the barrel of the gun. "I will not be going with you mate" purred the pirate.

Barbossa: lifting one eyebrow as the young boy tried to win his freedom, but Barbossa wasn't buying. He let him step closer to the older pirate as he tried to threaten the captain, but he didn't seem phased by his words. Then suddenly, but somehow expected the young pirate broke free from the others grip and pulled the pistol at the captions head, he was now staring the end of The barrel but he didn't flinch or so much as change his expression. It wasn't because he thought Jack wouldn't pull the trigger, that move would be cowardly, and Jack is far from it. He knew Jack needed a bargain. Once the crewmen pulled their weapons on Jack, the caption took a step backwards and flashed a sign of fear, he hated Jack but he didn't want to see him dead, he had other plans for him. Not breaking his eyes off Jack he needed to ack quick to calm the situation "ye sure ye bewantin to do this?" He muttered, giving Jack one last chance to stand down. He didn't. With a quick flick of his wrist barbossa Sent the pistol flying out of Jack's hands. He moved towards the young pirate and roughly swung his arm around him, pushing him against his own body. He looked down at him with a smirk "yer be forgettin' who ye dealin' with" he whispered, keeping his grip tight on Jack so he doesn't escape.

Jack: A smirk filled his face and a hint of pleasure, finally having barbossa right where he wanted him. Now in this moment to undo the wrongs the captain has done to Jack, his ex-lover and first mate, abandoned and stranded Jack with nothing. A soft chuckle passed through his lips as the pirate caught the fear in the older man's blue eyes. Sliding his finger putting more pressure on the trigger but his heart was stopping him from releasing the bullet, trembling, his own fear left him frozen as the older pirate spoke. No, he thought. Finally bringing himself to do it, he tried to act quick but yet again the smooth moving pirate was quicker, the gun was forcefully hit from his hand, feeling Barbossa's soft yet firm grip around his body and holding him tight, he allowed for a whimper to pass through his lips, his breathing was hard against the older pirate's body. Jack found comfort in the other captains touch, a warm comfort that he missed, still made him no less angry though, it Made his anger worse. "If you are to take me then shall I offer an accord instead luv? Considering you are now mortal yet again, I know what you seek and you have some value to yourself that I'd be needin' eh?" His tone was soft but his eye contact wasn't locked, but he kept his head to look up at the captain.

Barbossa: chuckling softly as the young pirate quickly caught onto his plan, but it wouldn't stop the other man from what he wants. But holding Jack in his arms once again made his heart flutter, he missed the way the boy felt in his arms - he didn't break eye contact. Hearing Jack say those words sent his mind spinning, he didn't know how to approach this without sounding too desperate in front of his crew. "An accord?..what it be yer offerin'?" staring at Jack's lips, he started to crave them, he missed the way Jack tastes, he remembers still to this day the taste of his soft skin. He realized how much he missed Jack's spunky young energy he has about him. He let his hand linger down to Jack's backside, he took Jack's arms and started to tie his hands behind his back to make sure he doesn't escape.

Jack: Once he settled his breathing he could feel the captains heart flutter at the warmth of Jack's soft touch against his body, he didn't mind because he felt the same. The heat as they got close, the feeling of his heart beating softly. Unknowingly the younger pirate smiled warmly - he knew that hector was playing shy in front of his crew which saved Jack from what could have awaited him, he was cautious. His gaze finally met up with the older men's, he still had that lusting look in his eyes that Jack craved. Parting his lips to draw Barbossa's eyes and ignore the words Jack was saying. The younger pirate studied his first mate as he felt his hands linger to the place that makes him high. "Bugga.." Murmured the pirate as his eyes closed. Squeezing his hands into a fist, he could feel the rope tighten around his wrists, he know the older pirates plan. "The only thing you have mate, it'll grant my freedom. I trust y'know what I'm talkin' about luv? Or the offer still stands where I shoot your cold heartless self where you stand and take ownership of your crew and the pearl once more.. which that sounds like an easier way than what twisted fate you have planned for me, you ugly toad." Sparrow whispered softly but loud enough for the others to hear, flashing a grin and a jerk of his head only to take a step closer to the pirate before him, just as a tease.

Barbossa: he heard what Jack muttered underneath his breath as he began to tie him it in a cruel way pleased him. He tied the rope tightly to make sure he doesn't get lose. He knew where he had placed his hand turned Jack on, which Is what he needed. He chuckled loudly at Jack's poor threatening skills, clearly not phased by his words. "I'm sure ye had a marvellous plan to kill me, but I don't intend to die tonight, darlin" he whispered under his breath with a smirk, he didn't want his ex-lover to fear him, he wanted him to love the captain like he once did. Now that barbossa is free from the curse and could feel again all he could feel was the lust he felt for Jack, and how much he craved satisfaction from the young man. He gently started to push Jack out of the dark and damp cave they stood in. "Ye choose yer side when ye decided not to leave with the whelp and his mistress" he whispered as he grabbed the crown from Jack's head and threw it behind himself on the ground, making sure Jack leaves the cave with nothing.

Jack: Grunting softly as he felt the rope snap tot around his wrists, he wiggles his arms a bit as a poor attempt to free himself, pulling s rather funny and unusual facial expression, he knew he was fucked - the madding part about all this was, he didn't want to fight, his love for the captain never changed despite how many times the older pirate had hurt him, but he was still the smooth acting, sexy speech patterns and gentle yet deadly man he fell for. Sighing and turning his head to gaze up at the pirate again, with a smile showing the golds of his teeth yet again. "Oh it was, you better watch your back mate because that offer is still on the table as well as me plan for the pearl..." Acting strange because he was trying to conceal his growing lust for the man. The young pirate willingly followed his first mate's orders, he went quiet and defeated but still remained unpredictable. Watching the crown fall behind them he gave a frown and bowed his head. "They left without me mate.. If they haven't stuck to the code I would've been on the interceptor with you and yer crew stranded on an island as I sail away with me ship, my only love the pearl." Jack purred, raising his head with a gentle smile and closing his eyes as if he was picturing it.

Barbossa: rolling his eyes slightly showing his annoyance to the love-struck pirate, the only thing he loved is the sea and the pearl, he clearly couldn't love anything else. Gently pulling the man closer to jerk him to shut up. He got them on the ship, once they did Barbossa turned to one of his crew members and threw Jack into the man's arms "put him in the cabin. I'll have a chat with him after I get the pearl ready to set sail " he said with a smirk upon his face. "Make sure he doesn't escape" he shouted.

Jack: The gesture Barbossa did was enough to keep Jack quiet, he knew his place here once they boarded the ship. Taking this time to look around the pearl. He gave a loud sigh and turned to its captain as he spoke, keeping good eye contact without even flinching or a hint of a smile. Willingly he allowed himself to be tossed to the crewmen, with a soft moan as he landed in his arms, his eyes still fixed on his first mate, staring at him with rage written on his face. Barbossa will not get away with this, he knew what was coming next. "You would entrust me with this lousy excuse of a pirate then!? Just so you know I hate the lot of ya!" Sparrow shouted as he was being dragged into the cabin.

Barbossa: laughing wildly as he found Jack's threats amusing...and cute...

A few minutes had passed and he got the ship ready to make sail, his job was done, at least for tending to the ship. He made his way to the cabin and swung the door open, at this point he felt tired and worn out from the hard labor he endured, all he wanted was to cuddle with his former lover, but of course that's not in the cards for Jack. He glared at the crew member he dispatched for Jack "get ye soggy ass out of here!" He barked, loud enough to scare the man away. He turned to see Jack, who helped himself to the captions chair looking rather pleased with himself. Barbossa carefully walked closer to Jack, locking eyes as he tilted his head to the side. "I trust ye didn't' break out'f ye bonds?...show me yer hands" he snarled

Jack: bored, and impatient. He sat in the captain's chair with a pleasing grin on his face. His feet up on the table as he softly swayed to the song he was quietly humming to himself, the man watching him looked rather annoyed but nonetheless, Jack still had his fun with him. "If you don't like Hector then whyy don't ya just tell him ya git..?..." Hissed the pirate, all lies but it got a reaction out of him. "He is after all a worthless dog that bounds himse.-" suddenly the cabin door threw open, Jacks eyes widened and he pulled his head back trying to maintain his composure, though the tone in Barbossa's voice was enough to even scare the young pirate. When the older man's eyes locked on Jack, he too returned a stare, smirking in pleasure of the sight of the man before him. "Ah still don't trust me then luv?" Purred the younger man. He was free from the ropes but he knew better then to show the captain.

Barbossa: lifting an eyebrow at the young man as he failed to do as told. It drew suspicion for the captain, he knew Jack got out of his ropes the instant he didn't show his hands. He walked closer to him and moved behind his chair and placed his hands on Jack's shoulders "fine. it doesn't ' matter anyway " he muttered under his breath still holding his smirk. Having Jack here with him made it hard to resist his urges. He tightened his grip on the young pirate and began to slide his hands down to Jack's hands which he still hide behind his back. He pulled the ropes away from his hands and moved a little closer "why didn' ye go with yer friends?" Teased the pirate into making it seem like Jack wanted to stay with barbossa.

Jack: Watching his first mate's every move to insure of his intentions, he wasn't the easiest person to read. Looking up and back at the captain with a shy smile, feeling that feeling again when he got close which made Jack Let a sigh pass his lips. Pulling his head back and trusting the man enough to close his eyes, he was daring the pirate on what he is willing to put his ex-lover through, but Jack already knew what he was capable of so keeping him thinking and not wandering was his only plan. He chuckled softly and gazed up at the older pirate. "Y'know why mate. And if you'd like you can just drop me off anywhere you'd like darlin" Teased Sparrow. His smile left from his face, lowering his head away from his first mate.

Barbossa: " stranding ye on an unknown island seems too fair for ye since it hasn't ' worked in the past" he hissed softly as he looked into Jack's eyes and stroked The young man's hair with his fingers, letting the memories of their past come rushing back along with his feelings for Jack. "It's been so long...hasn' it" he whispered softly to try and seduce the boy. He brought his lips close to Jack's ear to tease him and see if Jack still felt the same way towards him. But he wasn't going to wait around for Jack to come to his senses, he didn't care of he wanted it or not, he was going to get what the captain wanted. He chuckled softly and closed his eyes, trusting the boy won't move.

Jack: The boy forced another chuckle in reply to the captains cold words, memories of the island came rushing back to him. Jerking his head away slightly at his touch but once he got used to the feeling he allowed it, his hands felt so soft and gentle as he played with the beads in Jacks hair. He tried to deny his growing feelings for the man but if Jack thought long and hard about it he knew his feelings never actually left him. Moaning quietly. "..yes.." replied the young pirate softly, giving in just for a moment - thinking back to when they were young and in love, so much has changed since then. "too long my dear Hector" muttered Sparrow as he saw Barbossa's eyes close. A half smirk on his face while he stared at the man's lips, licking his own lips softly. "What happened to us mate?".

Barbossa: he moved his other hand to Jack's waist and stepped closer to him, leaving no space between them. But the chair in his way frustrated him greatly and he started thinking of ways to get Jack to move. He let the young pirate's voice fill his ears and sooth his racing heart "if I recall ye got bored, darlin" he whispered with an angry tone "we grew apart..,moved on so to say" he changed his words so he doesn't lay blame on either of them and to keep Jack interested. He pulled the chair away from the table and walked around to face Jack, resting his back on the table behind him. He eyed Jack carefully as he started to feel his body shake and he couldn't fight his feelings any longer. " what arr ye gonna do now?" He teased with a grin as he placed his hand on Jack's knee. He did this cautiously as he knew just one touch and he'll loss control.

Jack: His lip quivered as the captain placed his hand on Jacks waist, grunting softly at his firm yet soft touch. "I wasn't bored.. that's not how it went.." snarled Jack, frustrated that the older man saw it that way. But that was in the past and no matter how the cold hearted man saw it, it would never make up for what he did. As Barbossa moved to the front of Jack, he grew impatient and with it, his anger for the man grew. Still his gaze never broke from the captain's blue eyes, he traced his foot along the man's waist. Tilting his head with a grin. "You're shaking luv." He whispered softly, knowing how to use this to his advantage. Disregarding what the man had said to him, his words meant nothing and Jack wasn't going to give away his intentions. He placed his other leg on the other side of Hector to place him between his legs, to tease him, flashing him that seductive grin and slow blink. "The question is, what would you be doin, tremblin between me legs with that soft grin on your face? I know exactly what you want Hector" placing a finger on the older pirate's lips to stop him from stealing a kiss. "How does it feel eh?" His tone was seductive yet soft.

Barbossa: he watched as the Young pirate traced the captain's waist with his leg to tease barbossa. this move managed to get him hard. he then continued to place his other leg on the table beside him. Hector didn't know how long he could just stand there and do nothing with Jack as his hunger for him grew rapidly. He gave Jack a soft grunt in return as Jack spoke those soft words than placed his finger on barbossa's lip just before he tried to lean in and claim a kiss from the man, this gesture frustrated him as he just wanted his lips. He let his eyes wander down to Jack's thighs as he licked his lips to try and contain himself. He smirked at the younger man. Not giving an answer as his finger pressed on his lips made his breathing increase. " just shut ya trap and let me have me fun" he finally snapped and grabbed Jack's neck collar and pulled him off the chair and swung him around to make him bend forward slightly over the table and he began to kiss the back of the man's neck as he started to take off his trousers.

\----------

Jack: Rolling over on the bed, grunting softly, the sting from Barbossa still lingered which woke him up. As his eyes opened he could no longer feel the gentle rock of the ship. That was odd. It was morning and the young boy was left lying alone and naked in Barbossa's bed. He knew he wasn't there. Stretching out his body after been laying in the same position for most the night. What just happened, He once again let his first mate take advantages of himself. 'Fuck' the pirate mouthed to himself as he got out of bed and dressed himself, sweat still dripped from his face. Tired and sore, the young boy made his way on deck, his posture held low, without his usual swagger. It didn't take long to seek out Barbossa who was standing by a long boat. "Barbossa!" Sparrow shouted to capture his attention, his voice cracked and deepened. The captain was standing there like what he did was nothing, but they both knew better didn't they.

Barbossa: He stood on the deck of his ship. He had recently ordered to bring a long boat onto the sea and his crew had just finished preparing it as ordered, with a smirk on his face as he knew what fate awaited his old lover. Last night stuck in his head as he played it over and over again in his mind, he enjoyed being with Jack again, but he still didn't feel satisfied, and having Jack around only made it worse. He turned his head to look back at the young pirate who called out his name. "Yer awake. " He hissed and walked over to the tired and worn out man. He wrapped his arm around his back and cuddled him close roughly as if he was angry with him but he'll never voice why. He pushed Jack to the edge of the ship where the boat was waiting. He turned his head to look at the man. "Yer boat is waiting ' " he hissed with a smirk.

Jack: Jerking his head up, showing a half smirk as his reply, he wasn't concealing his anger though the lust in his eyes were misleading. Unknowingly, the tired Jack stumbled his way to his first mate, reaching an arm around his lower waist, squeezing the older pirate's jacket as he coddled Jack roughly, he was used to the roughness and dare say he had an addiction to it. Avoiding eye contact as he didn't want to see the image he saw of him last night or he'll rip the captains close off right on deck by the extreme pleasure he was feeling, but he was bitter about it. The pearl made port at tortuga. He shuffled his feet as Barbossa pushed him, grunting softly, still avoiding his lovers gaze out of embarrassment. Looking down at the boat beneath him. The young pirate turned to face the captain just as Barbossa turned, in perfect sync. Wide eyed and somewhat regained some of his energy. "It's to my understanding that you're letting me go? I hope you're satisfied luv." Sparrow snarled. "You had forgotten what leading a mortal life is like eh? I hope my face haunts you when you close your eyes, let last night be a lesson to you of what you could've had if you were kinder savvy?" Hissed the pirate as he climbed into the boat. "Enjoy your freedom mate" his final words, still without even a turn of his head to look up at his first mate.

Barbossa: noticed Jack was trying hard not to make eye contact with the older man as he kept his head pointed to the ground, probably out of shame. the captain smirked softly as the memories of last night lingerd in his mind, making him crave more..he wasn't satisfied and he wanted more which made him feel restless and on edge as every time he looked into Jack's eyes he felt like he will lose control...so the only thing he could do is get rid of him. He hated the temptation, it angered him. He gave him a angering grin in return to what Jack said,"aye, I be lettin' ye go. I only wanted ye away from the treasure. I think yer find Tortuga to be a good place to start over" he hissed, ignoring Jack's other words. of course he wasn't satisfied, anyone who knew him enough could tell, but he hid it well. He gave nothing but a soft growl in return to the pirate's words as he watched him climb into the boat. He had almost wished he turned his head to look back, it would give the captain some comfort in knowing he will be alright. "Take care of yerself, Jaack" he muttered softly but enough for the young man to hear him. Watching him sail away was painful for the older man, but it was the only way he could feel like himself again.

———

A year later

——-

Barbossa: spending what he seemed to be a lifetime trying to find Jack Sparrow. he thought getting rid of his temptation would make it better, but he got worse. His anger grew and he became even more restless to the point where he has trouble sleeping at night, no company of a woman would satisfy him, he only thought of Jack. And not just for sex, he has taken over the Captain's mind and he couldn't do anything without thinking of his lover. As soon as he heard Jack Sparrow was putting together a crew and is in need of a ship he went to seek him out, and after many long months he finally found him. He purposely docked the Black Pearl directly in view in front of the tavern in Tortuga, where Jack has said he was gathering crew members to capture the pirate's attention. He walked into the tavern and searched for the boy, having difficulty at first but then he found him sitting by himself at a table, staring into the compass that doesn't work. He took the seat in front of Jack and gave him a smirk and a lift his his eyebrow. "I hear yer in need of a ship?" He muttered softly, trying to conceal the joy in his voice to have found him at last, and looking rather good too.

Jack: His dark brown eyes masked by his hat, staring down at the compass, it spun rapidly, first pointing to the rum on his left, then pointed to the door, he was eager to set sail. Sighing heavily as the thought of Gibbs crossed his mind, still locked away - so he thought, that man deserved better. Nobody dared to sign with the infamous pirate as the destination was only a myth. Another wandered in his busy mind, thinking of him was like a curse, those beautiful blue eyes, that cold stare and soft touch. Sparrow had wondered what that man was up to, probably drowning in his riches and treasures by now. Unknowingly, the younger man smiled at the thought of Barbossa. Taking a sip of his rum and giving the compass a shake, squinting his eyes as it yet again changed course, it pointed right in front of him and when it did, a shadow casted in Sparrow's view, upon the footsteps he heard a familiar voice speak to him. Smirking and lowering his head, letting the gentle hum of the pirate's voice fill his ears. "Ah Hector, you be interested in the fountain then?" Purred the captain, finally raising his head to look at the man, a slight gasp slipped passed his lips, he was still looking good. "I said crew, not ship!.." snapped the pirate with a playful smile.

Barbossa: he leaned back in his seat and gave a soft grunt to the pirate as his hat concealed the young man's eyes, but his soft voice gave the lad away as he recognized his intentions weren't harmful. "Aye, ye could say that" he replied softly and reached his arm across and swiftly took Jack's rum bottle and gave it a sip as a chuckle passed through his lips "ye already have a crew do ya not?" Teased the older pirate, catching Jack's playful smile. "I have a ship. Unless ye have one of yer own than I suggest we team up..we both be lookin' for the same thing" whispered the man with a slight wink as a gentle tease and hint to see if Jack will still take him. This time he was going for a softer approach to see if the young man will grow to trust him again.

Jack: He shrugged and laughed softly for a moment, raising his head with a smile. Watching him take the bottle, studying him, Jack was intrigued by the captains movements. Placing the compass on the table, closing it quickly with a flick of his finger - a sway of his body. Looking into the older men's eyes. "Winning me over with a wink eh? Just like old times.... I hate you Hector.." replied the young boy softly, still holding his soft smile. "You want me to believe that you seek immortality mate?" His smile grew bigger, showing the golds of his teeth. Softly, he snatched the bottle from Hectors grasp and sipped it slowly, keeping eye contact. "I just so happen to be in need of a crew, and me best mate has probably run off with me ship, but I don't need YOUR ship or your soggy crew, and there will be no team luv... unless you know the rituals required which is unluckily darlin."

Barbossa: smiling as Jack openly voiced his plan to tease the boy worked, this pleased Hector as Jack's reaction told him he still isn't over the man. "Ye be one to talk about old times, darlin'. Yer the one who could always turn me on without even doing anythin' " he hissed and gave a slight nod to the boy still holding his smirk, he knew when the young pirate said 'I hate you' he really meant 'I love you' which made his heart skip a beat and he had to bring his thoughts back to his plan to stop himself from trying to think of ways to get Jack alone now. " I only be seekin' the same as you." He muttered under his breath but Jack didn't seem to hear him as he snatched the rum bottle from his hands and drank the whole thing with ease, this made Barbossa chuckle underneath his breath. "I haven't the foggiest clue what the ritual is...but I have a map" the caption spoke softly and raised his head up slightly to get a better look at Jack over the candle lights. "If ye have a ship then I guess you won't be needing' me" he whispered in a seductive tone.

Jack: Tilting his head, playing with the beads in his hair with a smile. He wasn't sure if he trusted the words he was telling him, but it was a gamble Jack was willing to partake. "I have a compass. The map you posses, it's the map I need in't mate?"

The pirate spoke softly, noticing the soft way the older man spoke, which seemed to calm Sparrow as he stared into his eyes. A chuckle passed through his lips, no doubt the captains advanceses managed to excite Jack. "What would you want from me if I did need a ship luv? Same as before 'cuz I haven't a problem with that" Teased the pirate with a gentle smile and a slight wave of his arms.

Barbossa: "aye that be the map. And unless you can succeed in stealing' the map you do need me to help ye" he leaned in closer to the table to get closer to Jack as he started to get hypnotized by his beautiful brown eyes. " I'm willing' to strike any bargain ye wish " the pirate spoke softly. He didn't care of what Jack's terms are, he just wanted the young man in his arms..and in his bed. He had trust that this plan would work, he knew Jack doesn't know where he hid the map so he wouldn't steal it. But he needed Jack on his side to get closer to him as they once were, but by every minute that passed he felt more and more restless, he noticed his hands started to twitch so he hid them on his lap underneath the table so Jack wouldn't notice. "But ye must ask yerself, is immortality what ya really want?"

Jack: growing impatient knowing by the minute the Spanish sail to the fountain, also Barbossa was looking very tempting at this moment and his lust was only getting worse. Leaning in closer to the man, his gaze caught his shaking hands but the captain tried to hide them so Jack didn't pay it no mind, he did feel bad for him though, this year seemed like it was a rough one on the older pirate. His smile shrinked to a half frown, he swayed his body slowly, still holding his hand in the air slightly. Taking the time to really think on Barbossa's question, squinting his eyes, dropping his gaze to the floor. "Yep" The enthusiastic Pirate replied with a smile and jolt of energy. "My terms.. I want the pearl and your crew, I want to be captain, not first mate but CAPTAIN. Least just till we reach the fountain, then I want you naked in me bed every night savvy?" Whispered the young man with a smirk, starring at him awaiting his reply.

Barbossa: As he watched the young man he once again got hypnotized by his gentle sways and his energetic gestures didn't help his restless body. But he knew how to keep his cool and kept his focus on their conversation. He gave Jack a nod in reply to his 'yep' he listened closely to what his terms would be, preparing for the worst, but when he started to speak Barbossa didn't mind what he wanted, he was willing to give up the ship and the title until they reach the fountain..what he didn't expect was what Jack has purposed after, his eyes widened in shock yet they began to gleam brightly as a burst of excitement came rushing in and suddenly he saw hope for the two pirates. He stuttered at first trying to find the right words to say, after a long pause he finally spoke. "...s-sounds fair to me..." he gave Jack another wink and a smile "yer sure ye be wantin' that Jack? Ye trust me?" He asked.

Jack: Smirking mischievously as he saw the shock on the captain's face, squinting his eyes and pulling his head back with a playful grin. It wasn't hard to miss the excitement in the older men's eyes. His smirk only grew bigger after Barbossa gave him that dashing wink, blushing slightly and turning his head to the side playfully, his whole body quivered with excitement. "My question is, will you trust me eh? How bout we figure that out together luv?" Purred the younger pirate. Giving him a slow blink. Truth is, Jack had always loved Hector, his love for him will never change, despite how mad he gets at him, he will never stop loving him. "Old habits eh Hector? I just can't keep away from you and I know you feel the same" his voice was low and soft, he talked slow to draw the older pirate's attention towards him.

Barbossa: he kept his eyes locked on Jack never glancing over to the other people in the busy tavern, he was hooked on every word. " ain't trust just a gamble?....but no one wins, ye lose yer heart all the same. " he muttered bitterly but with some softness in his voice, almost like he was warning Jack he didn't like people playing with his emotions and fears heartbreak. As Jack brushed his words aside Hector took a bottle the waitress placed on the table and siped it before Jack could get his hands on it, he was craving a cold drink to help ease his mind and he knew how quickly Jack finishes a bottle before he can snatch it up. The young pirate sitting in front him started talking in a soft low tone which drew his attention directly on Jack, staring into his gentle eyes. He gave Jack a hint of a smile as he knows what the young man is saying is true. "I think ye know the answer" he whispered softly, only giving him that to let Jack figure out the rest. After he sat out of his seat still holding the bottle in his hand and walked closer to Jack "so...when do ye set sail...Captain?" He said with a smirk, happily throwing the title to the young pirate.

Jack: Nodding slowly to his reply, that bit was true and Jack wasn't going to deny that. But not wanting to engage in this topic the younger man brushed it off. Watching closely as the older pirate took the bottle, curious of what was in it. Smiling brightly, resting his elbows on the table and pulling down his hat. "I think I do luv" the young boy muttered softly with a gentle sway of his body as another tease. Flashing the captain that devilish smile, his hat pulled down almost masking his dark eyes, the golds of his teeth showing through his grin. His eyes watched the older men's every move. Instantly feeling flattered by the pirate's words, he was willingly giving the title 'captain Jack Sparrow' to the enthusiastic pirate, feeling proud to own the name yet again, the smirk on his face grew bigger as he flicked his head up. No doubt Jack felt excited about the way Barbossa was behaving with him. "Mm Captain.." Purred the pirate, saying Barbossa's words back to him but with a more romantic tone. "I quite like the sound of that, I wonder how you would whisper it in my ear as you breathe softly underneath me eh?" Whispered the younger pirate as he roughly snatched the bottle from Hector's hand and then proceeded to drink all of its contents.

Barbossa: flashing a smirk as the pirate purred softly to the other man. Jack was heading down a dangerous path as he was only turning barbossa on more and he was feeling rather impatient. He shifted his position to get further from Jack and bowed his head to look down into his eyes which were masked by his hat , but he could still see Jack's mischievous grin as his gold teeth seemed to shine in the candle light. Jack then spoke the words Hector only dreamed of hearing, this sudden change in Jack shooked the other man as he now didn't know what to do with himself, or with Jack. He didn't realize that he loosened his grip on the bottle he was holding so Jack easily grabbed it from his hand. Barbossa got a little startled by his fast gesture but then he rolled his eyes in annoyance as he watched the young pirate drink up his bottle. Not saying a word in reply but only a hint of a smile as he turned away from the man and started walking away from him. "We'll set sail in the Mornin' ...but tonight I'm still captain and yer gonna do as I tell ye" he teased with a wink as he glanced back at Jack for a second before lifting his head and strolling out of the tavern.

Jack: Watching the older pirate while he walked away, taking this opportunity to check him out, Jack hadn't noticed this before, but Hector still kept a good structure through the years. This put a smile on the captain's face, he always loved that smooth swagger he had. He swore his heart stopped as he caught the older pirate's smooth attempts at winning Jack's heart once more, this amused him, gazing for a moment into his soft eyes, hooked on every word. Perhaps this time around he'll be kinder as he once was, perhaps this time he'll let Jack stay, unknowing where this would take them - He was willing to give him a try only to taste the bitterness of his skin and the sweet, sour taste of his lips, the gentle thrust of his hips as the two could feel each other's heat. Finally, the young boy followed his first mate, with an energetic walk and a sway of his hands and body he easily caught up to Hector. Gleaming at him with a smirk. "So Hector, why exactly are you seekin' the fountain? you don't mind us talking for a bit while we head to the ship then? I know we won't be talking once we get there.." teased the pirate happily, keeping his head held high.

Barbossa: flashing the younger pirate a smirk as he easily caught up to the other man. He turned his head slightly to the side to gaze upon the energetic young man as he walked beside him. This triggered another flashback when the two would cause trouble together and start riots in taverns, Hector always loved how spunky and energetic Jack acts. "The only reason I be seekin' the fountain is just like everyone else" he hissed softly, this of course was a lie, he couldn't tell Jack the truth that he doesn't care about immortality or the fountain, he just wanted Jack. He bowed his head slightly to block out wandering eyes as they walked through the village. "Aye, I suppose so.." he kept calm even though Jack's energy was making it hard to stay relaxed as he got turned on by his swift movements of his hands and body. "Yer be wantin' immortality then? You've been seekin' it for years. But what's yer plan to get it? I don't know much but I hear ye need a sacrifice?" He whispered softly to keep nosy folk around them at bay.

Jack: Taking note of his calm, content energy, how does a man keep such good composure? Jack wondered as he studied the man. Quickly looking away so his stares didn't get noticed by Hector or the others around them, the village was its usual busy craziness, but Jack didn't mind, he was used to it. His gaze was drawn all around him, so many things to look at, he kept getting distracted, but his attention was always returned back to his ex lover once he spoke. He gave the pirate a half smile which quickly turned to a frown again. "Aye, imagine, me living as the last pirate, freedom forever mate, I can live every moment without ever worrying when it'll be me last..." Looking into the older men's eyes, his expression changed to a disappointed frown. "A sacrifice? That's disappointing because I had hoped we could share the immortality together eh? Think on that, you and me living forever, unlike the curse you were in, we could actually enjoy each others company" he said softly, ignoring the question of how he was going to get there.

Barbossa: "I told ye before Jack, bein' the last pirate isn't what it seems" hissed the older pirate as he gave Jack a stern glare to try and put some sense into the young lad. He moved an inch closer until their shoulders were touching, he did this to keep Jack close to him and therefore safe, he didn't trust the crazies around them and all he wanted is to get young Jack safely to the ship so he can have his fun with him and sasifty his year long craving. He noticed Jack ignored his question but he let it go not really caring. " it'll be a long lifetime Jack..."he muttered softly, clearly not interested in what Jack was saying. "Ye better not use me as yer sacrifice, I'll come back and haunt ye, darlin'" he hissed bitterly, as a gentle threat, making a note to himself to be aware just in case that was the young pirate's plan. But he'll worry about that when they get there. He roughly swung his arm around the young man and pulled him closer just after they walked past a man who Hector noticed was eyeing Jack. "What've ye been up to the past year?" He asked softly, changing the subject as he wasn't interested in talking about the fountain.

Jack: Glancing down at their shoulders, knowing what he was doing. Smiling under his breath and chuckled softly to himself. He didn't mind the attention, Barbossa always had ways of protecting Jack when he thought it necessary, it was a bit annoying but it saved Jack more times then he cared to admit. Nodding slightly, neither of them were into this conversation so Sparrow kept quiet despite wanting to comment on that, it took him biting his lip and drinking the bottle, drawing his gaze on something else. "I'm sure you will mate, I Have no doubt.." Whispered the captain, still looking away from the older man. Grunting softly, finally being forced to look up at Hector, lowering his body weight into that shoulder as his ex-lover roughly wrapped his arm around Jack, a bittersweet comfort rushed through the young boy, his breathing slowed and with it, his steady hand became shaky, twitching his upper lip and blinking slowly to his captain. "You were always a jealous lover Hector.." Jack mumbled under his breath knowing what he was protecting Jack from. Brushing off his topic he closed his eyes, trusting Hector. "Stolen a map, got me map stolen, I tried to take a ship but failed and ended up being prisoner to its original captain... I might've angered a king or somethin.... And you luv?"

Barbossa: "I'm not jealous.." he hissed bitterly "I just don't trust people around us..,yer too young lad" whispered the captain softly, trying to mask his anger towards Jack thinking all of what he's done is because of jealousy, when in fact he truly cared for the young man more than words can say, he just never was any good at showing it. He pulled Jack closer and squeezed his shoulder softly, enjoying the feeling of having his young pirate back in his arms once again. Jack brushed off the topic so he decided not to engage in it any longer. Hector laughed softly at Jack's poor attempt at once again trying to be a pirate. "Sounds like quite the adventure, darlin' " he smiled and looked into his eyes as he started to grin mischievously. "I've been keeping' myself busy, takin' care of the Pearl...,stolen a map from a passed out drunk pirate....I swear I didn't know it was you darlin' I should've known it was too easy..." he hissed, he was careful not to tell Jack about spending most of his year trying to find Jack, and with the frustration that he met him without even knowing, that would have saved him a lot of suffering and time. He started to get impatient so he gently pushed Jack to walk faster.

Jack: Looking down and away, frowning at the older pirate's words, of only it were true.' Thought Jack, but he couldn't change the flaws in the captain, he learnt by now how to love their past and learn from it in the future, truth is, that jealousy is what drove them apart. Sighing heavily and daring himself to move closer as Barbossa pulled him close, allowing himself to rest his head against Hector's chest, smiling softly, enjoying his soft and safe cuddles. He chuckled alongside him as he laughed at Jack's reply, but he didn't know why they were laughing, it's been a tough year for the young boy but Hector's laugh seemed to make it worth the effort. Avoiding his mischievous gaze, smirking under the cover of his first mate's blue eyes, a gentle laugh passed his lips as he bent forward slightly, he couldn't tell if he should be angry at this or find it amusing, he was finding it both. "I was not drunk!" Shouted the young lad softly. Burying his face in the older pirate's chest

more. "If I'd known it was you luv i would've offered the immortality to the both of us and we wouldn't be in this situation, taking from one another, not knowing if the other likes it or if their love is genuine or if our past can be saved and I-.." he could go on for hours but Hector pushed Jack which shut him up real quick, walking faster and moving his head to gaze up into his beautiful blue eyes.

————- —

Jack: Only five months had passed since the two unlikely lovers sailed to the fountain, it ended up that the destination was a fake, a trick if you will and the fountain was more hidden then the pair thought. Jack stood on deck of the pearl, his hands resting on the sides as he leaned over to get closer to the sea he craved. Letting the wind blow gently in his face as he took in the salty air. Did he feel bad for taking the pearl from Hector? No, he didn't feel bad about stealing the map back either, and with that they parted ways. He was happy to have what was his again and he knew they're paths will cross again. Without the knowledge of his crew he was on the run, double crossing the east india trading company by instead of sailing to the fountain for them like he promised, he left with no trace or report, but this didn't bother him, he was just happy to be at sea and the captain again.

Barbossa: after Jack left with the map and the pearl he had no choice but to captain a different ship, a puny ship from Tortuga, but she was sturdy. But his lover leaving angered him as he didn't see it coming, now he was left to sail the sea once again in search for the man. Standing on the side of the ship, watching the sea before him through his spyglass as he caught a sight over the horizon, it looked like a ship. curious , Hector pulled the spyglasses away from his face as he smirked "Keep yer course ye bilge rats!" The Captain shouted to see if he can catch up with the other ship, wanting to know who it belonged to. Not knowing if its a pirate ship or not.

Jack: Walking to the wheel of this ship, placing both his hands on on side, holding the vessel study as it crashed through the large waves. "Drink up me hearties yo ho" purred the captain softly with a smirk, talking amongst himself of course. "And really bad eggs" teased the young lad as he swayed his body to his own rhythm. Pirate life was great. His gaze scanned the sea before him, taking it all in, looking back he could see a silhouette of another's ship, it was a tiny thing trying to catch up to the pearl. "Ha ha YOU could NEVER catch the pearl ya scallywag sea plunders!!" Shouted the captain, pulling his head back with a gentle laugh... Till he saw who it was, squinting and walking to the stern to get a better look. Leaning forward as he smiled. It was Hector, no doubt coming for his beloved pearl. Having half the mind to sail away knowing that they'll never catch up, but Jack being Jack, did the opposite, he followed his heart and perhaps a few more things, not meaning his brain. He ran down on deck, grabbing a rope in his hand to lean on, letting himself freely move without worrying about balance. "Hard to starboard me hearties!!" Shouted Jack, his voice deepened, he ran along deck shouting orders to his crew. And with one graceful move and a little help from Jack, the black pearl changed her course, turning herself to face the other ship, her pace slowed as her captain got ready to pass and welcome the new boarders.

Barbossa: still with a smirk upon his face as he watched his crew run about the ship following his orders as they panic to follow the drill to perfection knowing what will await them if they don't follow the captain's orders. He made his way to the wheel of the ship and without difficulty he pushed a younger man out of the way and placed his shaken hands on the wheel and kept his eyes locked on the ship in head of him. "What in the blazes?" Muttered the captain as he watched the ship change its course until it was pointing at them as it slowed down and now sailed towards his ship "ready the cannons!" The captain shouted, now on edge of the other captain's behaviour. But as a voice called back to him " but sir, there are no cannons on this ship!" He turned to gaze down the lad with a stern stare "than I'll throw ye instead!" He growled without hearing a word back. "We keep our courrse" he hissed with a hint of laughter. With his usual flare for the dramatic he waited until the last minute to slow the ship down. He kept his eyes locked on the vessel until its bow was an inch to the bow of his own ship. "Ready to lower anchor" he shouted softly, seeing the other ship slow to almost a halt, he knew the captain was taunting him aboard, but the curious pirate didn't see a need to fly the scene. Once the ship got closer he immediately recognized the ship, it was the Black pearl...he had almost wished he kept sailing from the damned thing. But his heart fluttered to know he will see Jack again. "Lower anchor ye bloomin' cockroaches!" The captain shouted with a smirk as he stepped to the edge of the ship and waited for the young pirate to show himself.

Jack: Biting his fingernails as he eagerly watched the puny ship sail towards them, the crewmen were scrambling and he could hear his first mate yelling orders to his thick crew, this put a smile on Jack's face, he had an obsession with the older man's voice. "Lower anchor!" Shouted the captain softly as he made his way to port, on deck, Gibbs took the wheel as Jack walked by him with a half grin. Resting his side on the side of the ship, placing his hand on his hip and his other hand on the edge of the vessel. Smirking devilishly at his mate. Barbossa managed to also stop his ship so the two vessels were side by side facing the opposite direction. Jack walked along deck keeping his eyes sharp on their captain as the scared, young crewmen watched Jack saunter on the cursed ship. Jack gave a growl to some of the men on Hector's ship just to get a reaction out of them. Happy to see his first mate, he couldn't shake his smile, though his poor attempt at hiding his feelings he wanted to tease the captain at his unfortunate situation by Jack's doing. "What is that!?" Shouted the young lad tauntingly. "It's unlike you to avoid any given chance to fire your cannons at another pirate eh! You call that a ship mate!?" He again teased, smiling happily staring down his lover. The delight to gaze upon Barbossa was overbearing for Jack but he managed to compose himself quite well.. so he thought. Making a full lap on the side of the ship, he stood in front of Barbossa and leaned against a rope with a smile. "Hector luv.. it's been to long hasn't it darlin?" Teased the captain delicately.

Barbossa: lifting an eyebrow at Jack's new crew, they seemed as less as pirates as Jack..expect Gibbs who seemed to welcome Jack as his captain once again, the only man he recognized aboard his once beloved vessel. He watched Jack closely as he walked along the pearl, his slow and unsteady movements brought feelings back in him that he hadn't felt in a long time, trying hard to compose himself and keep a calm figure he didn't move as he waited for Jack to meet him on the same side of their ships. Letting the young man hype up his crew members he gave the lad a smirk not partaking in his crew's growls and hollers." Aye. 'Tis be but a temporary vessel..yer on me ship lad" he teased back with a wink. He noticed Jack seemed overjoyed to see Hector again, this surprised the older man as he recalled it was Jack who left him in the first place. Having not being able to help it he felt anger towards the young man for leaving him and taking his ship but it did please him to see the young pirate again. He smiled back at him not being able to contain his joy any longer. He leaned onto his own ship and chuckled softly "aye...if ye missed me so, why did ye leave in the first place?" Asked the other man with a tilt of his head. Laughing loudly at Jack's excuse of a crew, they didn't even pass as sailors in Barbossa's eyes.

Jack: Bowing his head down and smirking at the pirate's reply, squinting his eyes slightly with a tilt of his head, licking his lips softly. "Correction Captain Barbossa, this be me ship and I ain't that eager to give it to ya 'specially for free.." snarled the captain as he stood to his normal height as he strideded down the line of the ship again, his gaze was fixed on his first mate. Unable to stand still and look at the man, he needed something to do to distract himself and Barbossa as he could feel the tension between the two. "I don't miss you.. too much luv, least not enough to come crawling back like you, ya dog.." teased the pirate yet again, of course he didn't mean it, he actually missed him more then he would admit. enjoying in his freedom, disregarding the chuckles from his lover, looking around quickly and stopping in his tracks, whipping around to face his first mate again, giving a slight frown. "Uh.. why you laughing darlin'?" He asked softly with another squint and leaning forward in confusion.

Barbossa: he once again laughed at the young lad, making it hard to play Jack's games as he knows how to play the young pirate. Standing in one place as the young man started striding along his ship in a twisted elegant way causing Hector to smile." Nay, yer always the one to crawl back darlin'" hissed the captain with a romantic tone to tease the young man. He raised his head slightly, not knowing how hypnotized he was by watching Jack, the way he swayed his body got Hector feeling excited and suddenly his anger left and he wanted Jack in his arms again. He took a step back as Jack suddenly stopped and turned to face Barbossa. "Why I be laughin'? " he chuckled once again " look at yer crew! They wouldn' even pass as sailors. You, Jack Sparrow have always been a poor judgment in crew" the older pirate growled in amusement. After he had a good laugh he walked towards a rope and held it tightly to stop himself from swaying with the waves that carried the small vessel. "Why don't ye take that rope ye got in yer pretty hands and come aboard me ship? I can only shout so far" Hector spoke in a soft and gentle tone but still sounded cocky and was said with a smirk.

Jack: Lowering his head and giving his first mate a half smirk, Hector was right, Jack does come crawling back or he comes when he's called without a fuss, old habits but Jack hid his shame well. Jack stared mindless at the captain, swaying his upper body in small circles. it took a while to get a reaction but then when the young lad reacted it was in a kinky, quirky way, licking his lips trying to conceal his anger to what he said. "...I'd like to think not" Hissed the captain in a cheeky tone. Barbossa was probably right about that too though, so it was easy for him to forget his anger, or least till now set it aside. Getting impatient yet again, the young pirate walked closer to the other ships captain and held onto a rope, leaning on it for balance again as he quickly scanned the hollering crew on Hector's ship 'they're all dogs' thought Jack to himself with a smile. Raising his head as Hector spoke, he immediately brought his attention on him, his eyes sparkled with his cocky smile, this itself managed to turn Jack on but his words did it for the young lad. Smirking and swaying back and forth. "You were always one for persuasion mate" teased the young man. Without hesitation he grabbed the rope with both hands, stood on the side of the ship, climbing on top of the rail, he pushed his feet off and with one single swing he landed on the smaller vessel just a few inches behind its captain, letting go of the rope and throwing it back to the pearl, he spun around and placed his hands on his hips smiling brightly at Barbossa. "What is it you'd like to say so bad that can't be heard by our crew then eh luv?" Taunted Jack softly as he got in Barbossa's face purposely to get a reaction out of him.

Barbossa: quietly waiting for the young man to make a decision if he'll willingly come aboard the ship as he didn't give Jack any sign of forcing the man to test if Jack really did want him back and missed him after he left. And Without surprise Jack took the rope and swung onto the small ship. Hector couldn't help but smirk at the young boy who successfully landed behind the captain on the vessel. Hector turned to face him and watched as Jack moved into Hector's personal space, but he didn't mind therefore not giving a reaction. "What's in yer head lad?" Hissed the older pirate. "Ye keep comin' back to me than leave after a few nights or weeks.." he kept his voice low so his nosy crew didn't hear them. "I will not stand and let ye treat me like yer whore...I ain't interested, lad. " he snarled at Jack and took a step closer to get into Jack's space not breaking eye contact. "Do ye love me? Or are ye using me?" He asked but this time softer. "Were ye even planin'' on comin' back?" he whispered.

Happy New Years matey~

Aye, take what you can

Give nothin' back ;)

Jack: Pulling back his head, his smile changed to a frown as if he was silently pouting. Quickly avoiding eye contact as he spoke, his words hurt like a pain he haven't felt before, the things hector said made the young lad rethink in his actions, he didn't know that leaving him would make him feel this way, he had hoped to meet again as they did all those years ago, each time a little softer and a little wiser. Lowering his head and closing his eyes as he turned his upper body away from the older pirate. "You're not me whore Hector darlin.." He whispered softly, feeling the older men's cold stare. "Why's it worth while if ya aren't being chased, I'm trying to make it fun so you don't get bored.." whimpered the captain, moving his upper body away more as Barbossa got in his face. Acting like a wounded dog with his tail between his legs, Jack stepped away from Hector slightly. "Your jealousy and my wandering eyes led to our hatred for one another, I'm afraid Hector.." his voice now at a faint whisper. "I still love you darlin..

I would never use you. I did com back didn't I? I'm right here luv"

Barbossa: lifting an eyebrow in disbelief aware of how often Jack lies, a part of him believed the man as his tone sounded real, the way he spoke and the soft look on his face. "It ain't a game Jack...I never did get bored." Muttered the captain under his breath and took a step towards the man to get closer to him so he can feel his breathe on his skin finding himself missing his touch. After Jack spoke those words it made him realize how much he needs Jack and he couldn't hide it any longer, no matter how angry he felt with him. "I suppose ye did come crawling back like ye always do" he turned his body towards Jack so he stood beside him and wrapped his arm around the young pirate, and moved his face close to Jack's face, getting closer to his lips. "I'll be damned to say I still love ye too, darlin'. " hissed the older pirate as he gave him a smile.

Jack: Knowing not to make a wrong move he stood still, standing his ground a bit better. He made sure he kept his attention on Barbossa so he didn't miss a single thing he said. His eyes wandered to his lips, still he craved his soft, rough kisses, the way he tasted. He licked his own lips softly and dared to step closer just as Barbossa did. Looking into his eyes as he wrapped his arm around him, his focus was completely on the older pirate. The feeling brought him comfort and safety as he melted into his touch, he couldn't help but give him a half smile. Breathing softly he tried not to move so much so he can enjoy his lovers touch. "What are we Hector? Were we ever something back then? Why did you call me on your ship luv?" Whispered Jack softly, his smile shrunk to a frown again.

Barbossa: he immediately caught Jack's smille which caused him to smile back as he kept his eyes locked on the young pirate's beautiful brown eyes. " I called ye on my ship so I could talk some sense into ye without our crew over hearing us, darlin" purred the older pirate as he started to rub Jack's back softly. " I'd like to think we had somethin'...but ye didn't have the balls to commit. " he hissed softly and backed away from him before he let his Curious hands wander places Jack would be better off not knowing. He gave a cold stare towards his crew to silence them which worked effortlessly. He started walking around Jack slowly, eyeing him closely smirking as he liked what he saw. His hunger for the young pirate grew once again but this time he wanted to conceal it so he doesn't make Jack think he has won him over but he was really fed up with the man's actions and unclear decisions. "Tell me, Jack...why did ye come aboard?"

Jack: The young lad moaned softly and quietly as he felt Hector feel down his back. He could feel his tension in the way he lingered told Jack that he had a stronger compulsion for something else Jack had to offer. Knowing not to overstep his place against the cold hearted man, he kept still, eyes locked on his first mate. "I stopped because you got greedy, I loved you and always will. Y'know I'm at your disposal in any given situation or desir. I just can't be tied down luv, you know how it makes me feel.." Whispered the young boy, eyes scanning the older man's lips, Jack struggled to move closer for cold comfort. "Maybe I run away because my heart tells me to, your cold remorse is discomforting and unsanitary, yet satisfying and I seek your prosperity no matter the way you give it to me darlin, hard or soft, though I know you're bad for me.." Hissed the younger captain as they broke apart from each other's embrace. Stepping aside, too ashamed to answer his last question. Watching as the older man stared down at him with hungry eyes, making him feel both excited and guilt-ridden.

Barbossa: knowing the lad felt ashamed he decided not to upset the young man any further. "I know ye thinkin' a free life is easy, but its lonely...maybe ye should let go of yer fears and give this a chance..eh?" Whispered the older pirate, this time softer and more comforting than before. He lowered his head to use his hat to conceal his blue eyes as he couldn't hide the pain he felt for Jack. The boy has been through so much, he just wished the pirate would give him a chance to see how he would take care of him. Giving off a slight smirk as Jack claimed the pirate to be bad for him, that's probably true yet he didn't care. "You know this to be true yet ye still come back. Deep down ye know who I really am" hissed the captain softly with a jerk of his head. He sighed softly as he watched Jack sway with the rocking of the ship, sort of a calming sight for the man, he suddenly wanted to hug him and tell him it's alright to let go, he will catch him if he fell, if only the lad trusted him. He took a small step towards Jack once more and didn't speak another word.

Jack: Grunting hard at Hector's reply, honestly at this point immortality was looking like the better option than any of these choices. But it still wouldn't help the way Jack was feeling, perhaps the older man had some sense to him that Jack should.. should listen to. His sudden comforting approach did not go unnoticed by the young man, this way it was easier for Jack to pay more attention to him without the shame. If only he'd be like this always but Jack knows better that when its something he's after he would often become softer. "Do I? Then why is it you ran away from me then? Why must we fight if only two satisfy each other with our company after. I won't get past the fact that WE hate each other's slandering guts and you will never change!" The young lad shouted calmly yet firm as if he felt like he was being unheard, getting in the other captain's face again, throwing his arms about as he spoke. Barbossa still watched him with a sad stare but he did not say a word which upset Jack even more. Just as he raised his hand to rid that expression on the captain's face, Jack unexpectedly felt a heavy pressure push him down flat on his stomach, following after a few boards collapsed on top of him, his ears ringing from the sound of cannon fire from nearby. The debris of the tiny vessel clouded Jack's view from Barbossa but he could hear him shouting orders to both crewmen from the two ships, they were under attack.

Barbossa: his expression changed to sadness as Jack made it clear he didn't trust the older pirate, he didn't realize how much wrong he had caused the boy until now. He blinked slowly and stayed quiet to let the lad burn off his steam and take his anger with regret knowing he caused this. Too ashamed to speak, knowing he can't change Jack's mind on this matter at the moment he stayed silent. Maybe because he couldn't string the words to say, he felt guilty , he changed his gaze down to the ground, probably a bad move for the capitan..not anticipating the young man's move he suddenly felt Jack's hand slide across his face, one of his rings catching his scar by his eye, reopening the old wound. The pain made Hector scream out and pull his head back feeling his cut start to bleed. And without time to react Jack was suddenly taken down by a force, and he knew that heavy sound of cannon fire. They were under attack and one of their captions were down , doing the only thing he could he looked to the other vessel to view the scared and confused crewmembers aboard the pearl " ready the guns on both ships! Fire at will and take no merrrcyy!" Shouted the captain to both vessels as he laughed wildly without any reason as the guns on the pearl started firing "arm yerselves ye seadogs!" He called out to his own crew. Now with both ships fighting back he could focus on Jack, not bothering to see who was their attacker. He pushed away the boards that trapped Jack, pulling the lad on his feet to safety. He wrapped his arm around him and held him tight "Jack?! Are ye alright?"

Jack: The ringing in his ears stopped, that god awful noise gave Jack a headache, he could feel the boards were to heavy for Jack to lift so the limb man didn't even try. Breathing heavily as he felt himself drift in and out of consciousness, his vision was blurry, whimpering from the scratches he earned along his back from the mast piercing his skin as it pushed on him. He could still hear the calls from Hector and that wild laugh, a fight always thrilled the older man, something Jack learnt to get used to, the sound was comforting because from the fire and the screams, the moans from the ships and the blackness in Jack's mind Barbossa's laugh was now the only thing he could acknowledge. He focused on that, pushing his body upward to rid himself from the wood but it was useless, he was weak and trapped. Getting just enough strength to cry out a soft scream so Hector could locate him, and within minutes he felt the pressure of the boards lifted from him and a force of someone pulling him up. Quickly he leaned on Hector knowing who it was. Unable to still open his eyes he rested his tired head on his mates chest, waving about in the rhythm of the ship, too dizzy to stand on his own. "What the bloody hell WAS that?!" Shouted the dazed lad as he finally gazed up at Hector.

Barbossa: he looked down at Jack noticing he's too dizzy to tell up from down at the moment, he held onto him tight making sure not to let go of his precious bird. "Cannon fire..who did ye lead here?!" Shouted the captain but in a soft manner, knowing now that Jack has something he wasn't telling anyone, but the young pirate didn't respond. Glaring up at the other ship which was firing, he instantly recognized it, it was the E.I.T.C and the ship's devilish captain, Lord Beckett. Why wasn't he surprised at Jack. He Turned back to look at him deciding to get angry at him later "I got ye, lad. Can ye fight?" He asked softly, and loosened his grip on the boy slightly to see if he can stand, but not enough to fall as he still had support from Hector. He seemed quite dizzy still but he stood to his feet " good lad" he muttered softly and gave him a gentle pat on his back before letting go of his embrace and stepping backwards and drawing his sword. " will ye fight beside me,darlin'? One last time"

Jack: Letting out a soft sigh as he buried his face deeper in Hector's chest, his body trembling and his head pounding sore. The noise around him was still fuzzy except for the soothing voice of his first mate, he hates it but being in Hector's embrace calmed Jack. Blinking rapidly to keep his focus on the other captain as he spoke, feeling disinclined to answer knowing the colder man's outcome in response. So Sparrow kept quiet. Smiling warmly in a wicked way once Hector told him he got him, why did he love the way he said it so? Feeling Barbossa loosen his grip, Jack planted his feet firmly on the ground and gain strength which was slowly restoring to him. He didn't want to show Hector how he was really feeling so he mustered enough strength to stand on his own, of course spreading his arms wide and waving about with the hard rocking of the ship, gazing up at the other captain again as he squinted his eyes, the generosity that his first mate was showing gave Jack a warm feeling inside that he couldn't quite understand. Finally he spoke, his words soft and barely even a faint whisper. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself with either decision otherwise... a-aye luv" he said, giving the older man a soft smile as he gazed into his mesmerizing blue eyes. Reluctant to tell Barbossa that the e.i.t.c was after sparrow for not keeping to his agreement that he got roped into, Beckett wants the fountain, he ordered Jack to go to the fountain and lead him there, but Jack never showed, instead he fled without trace or warning, Beckett unknowing If sparrow even found the fountain came back for revenge.

—-

Many blood was spilt and many lives lost, but the pirates won the battle and live to sail the seas another day. let the celebrations begin.

Jack: Sharing in drink and talk of stories from his crewmen, Gibbs sitting to his left on the stairs leading to the wheel of the pearl. Expectedly the puny vessel Barbossa snatch god knows where was now nothing more than a smoked pile of wood, its captain and its crew came aboard the pearl. Jack was quiet, the rum in his hand for the first time wasn't satisfying the young man, he had something else on his mind and he was clearly deep in thought with it, staring hard at the ground just before the stairs begun, able to watch Hector from the corner of his eye to keep questioning eyes at bay, he too was not participating in the celebration but that was not unlike the man. "Poor excuse for a drink mister Gibbs, I told ya to open the good rum" hummed the captain as he forced his unfinished rum into his mates hand, standing to his feet and trotted to Hector, the rum was actually fine, he just needed a quick excuse to leave. Smiling warmly to the other captain, daring to trace a finger along his shoulder to capture his attention, they were on deck facing the sea before them, on the side of the ship. Once he got beside him he looked into his eyes lovingly, squeezing his shoulder softly with his hand. "He... Hector luv? Y'know I've been thinkin'.. Uh I'm not exactly sure how to put it darlin'" Whispered the captain nervously as if he was questioning his own sanity for even doing this. "The pearl is a tough ship to run all by me lonesome... perhaps if I welcomed a second captain or or first mate eh?" Now he was making no sense but his intentions meant well, he had hoped Hector would understand his proposition.

Barbossa: standing by the edge of the ship, staring at the sea listening to the laughter and cheers from the crew. But he wasn't joining them, he was lost in thought. Now with his own ship gone how would he get back, Jack wouldn't have him on the Pearl for long so he planned to take his leave, but he kept thinking about Jack, he couldn't leave him. But The sting from his cut was a reminder why he couldn't stay. He got interrupted from his thoughts feeling a soft touch on his shoulder from behind, he didn't have to turn to see who it was "Jaack" he whispered alerting the young pirate of his presence. He smiled warmly once they made eye contact. Breaking his gaze from the sea, the young man was far more interesting to look at. He lifted an eyebrow as Jack seemed nervous to speak, that's not like him..he placed his hands on the rail of the ship and gently leaned into Jack, still keeping eye contact. He stayed silent to give him the time and space to speak freely. "Ye want me to stay?.." muttered the captain, trying to hide his joy and excitement that Captain Jack Sparrow might be giving him another chance, but he didn't hide it as well as he thought. "O-of course...this be a big ship after all, hard to run by yerself" he spoke softly. "And ye be needin' the company " he said with a wink. "You can trust me darlin'...but do ye promise not to leave me again?" Whispered the captain as he leaned his face closer to Jack, like he was daring the boy to kiss him.

Jack: Chuckled softly for only a second before sticking to his calm composure, but he found it hard as Hector's reaction was worth everything. "O'course you can stay mate, exactly! What's the harm in a little company eh?" Shouted the captain excitedly, feeling the burden of his messed up string of words lifted knowing that Barbossa knew what he was saying, and the fact that the other captain was so willing made it easier, all he had to do was gaze into his blue eyes and his fears would be forgotten. "That's the funny thing about trust, it works itself around doesn't it? I know I can trust you, and you me. I promise not to leave ya and your scraggly beard, mate." Teased the young boy with a smirk, finding his gaze drawn to his lips as he moved closer, daring the captain for a kiss, that was a tease that Jack wouldn't allow as his movements were so welcoming. Thinking he didn't want Hector to steal the first move, Jack did instead, Leaning closer and kissing him softly, wrapping his arms tightly around the older man, this kiss felt different then the others, they both kissed with passion and meaning, Jack didn't want to break away. This was going to be a start to something beautiful.

A year can go by so fast, feels like a flash when you're not keeping score, Jack and Hector kept to their word as promised, the two stayed and sailed together and formed their relationship, the two became almost inseparable. But of course they're pirate's, happy endings don't last, a year into their relationship Jack left Barbossa in the middle of the night after Barbossa fell asleep after a long night of showing their love for each other. Will the young pirate ever learn? Until next time they meet...

**Author's Note:**

> The end. Savvy


End file.
